Unseen Parlor
Shop owned by Syka The unseen Parlor is currently located within the Castle that is the Veridian University. The shop itself is a single room, roughly the size of a classroom. There is a window display, and several cabinets with see through glass line the walls. Most of these cabinets are locked, but within them house Syka's inventory with clearly marked prices. A counter in the back is used for the shop keep to count items, figure pirces, or just read. Behind that counter is a door that leads into his laboratory and beyond that is a door up to a second floor which is where he lives. Inventory In-store Items 'Dice' 25 Gold Wooden dice blessed by the Lady herself. Never say her name or your rolls will falter. 'Panacea' 35 Gold Not a cure all elixir, but it does its best. Any minor sickness or ache is alleviated, though more serious illness and poisonings only take a break for a few minutes. Slightly minty taste. 'Light Ball' 50 Gold Single Charge Cant even do a simple light spell? This will cover you. Say the word and give it a squeeze; blinding light is flashed at your enemy... and you. Best shield your eyes before use. 'Dark Ball' 50 Gold Single Charge Not your average escape powder. This ball releases a black fog that does not just obscure light, it captures it. Just say the magic word, throw it on the ground and run. Not a black hole. 'Healing Ball' 75 Gold Single Charge Will stabilize 1 serious injury for a short time. Otherwise a great way to remove bruises and scratches from a body. Will not replace limbs or reattach them. Squeeze and apply the emitted salve to desired areas. 'Fire Ball' 75 Gold Single Charge Release a gout of flame at your enemy, even if its a pile of wood you want to start a fire with which would make it one expensive match. Say the magic word, give it a hurl and watch it ignite at your foe. 'Aqua Ball' 75 Gold Single Charge Create a quick burst of water (about 2 gallons) or use it to fill a few bowls. Once its released, there is no sealing it back. Burst function requires a certain word and hurling the ball, causing the water to form into a strange punch. Otherwise say the other word, and squeeze like a sponge. 'Purple Lightning Ball' 75 Gold Single Charge The specialty of the Unseen Parlor. Its a good way to have Death on speed dial in case someone ticks you off. Unleashes a bolt of purple lightning at your opponent after saying the right word and squeezing the ball. (Disclaimer death not guaranteed on impact. Rinse and repeat with multiple orbs until desired effect is achieved.) 'Backpack' 50 Gold Need something to carry all of your things in? This specially reinforced fabric is strong enough for the job and can expand up to twice its size. (NOT a bag of holding.) 'Focus Amulet' 90 Gold Training Tool The symbol of magic itself. The 5 points representing the 4 elements and the soul, bound within human(oid/ish) will. Acts as a focus for any magic channeled through it. 'Flying Dice' 25 Gold Single Charge High obstacle in your way? Give this a smash under foot or in hand and enjoy the feeling of levitation flight. Your speed will be slow and watch out for crash landings! Roll d20 once, levitation lasts for the amount rolled. 30g 'Candles' 20 Gold From rituals to lighting your rooms and your way, these are versatile and practical. 'Chalk' 15 Gold In a hurry and need a quick magic circle? bored and want to doodle? Possibly the most useful equipment you can have. 'Khakkhara Staff' 175 Gold This ringed staff is used to warn smaller spirits of your approach and makes for a feisty weapon. Its distinct ring has earned it the title of the sounding staff. 'Pen Parchment and Ink' 30 Gold Got a good idea? Well now you can stop writing in the dirt and start scribbling on parchment. 'Animal Potion (Tame)' 75 Gold 1 Charge Have a domesticated animal you are interested in becoming? Think about it and then drink this potion and enjoy your life as an animal for a few posts. Kid safe (for the most part) Roll a d20 to determine the duration of the potion. 'Animal Potion (Wild)' 130 Gold 1 Charge Run around as your favorite animal found in the natural wild. Each potion is crafted towards your choice animal, and is recommended not to be used by any character under 13 years old. Roll a d20 to determine the number of posts the potion will last. Mythological creatures ARE NOT included in this potion. RP only Items These are items that can only be gained or created through RP with the shop owner, Syka. If you would like to set up an RP for any of these items, please let Syka know. 'Soul Stone' MUST be roleplayed for All soul stones are roughly smaller than a standard baseball. 1) Imperfect Soul Stone. 300 gold *Creatable within the first roleplay. *This is a one time use object, meaning once you summon that which is stored within it, the stone is destroyed and the spirit must either be resealed or risk it will run the risk of destruction itself. *One spirit/ghost/elemental/ethereal may be sealed per orb. *d20 roll must be made to determine the duration in which the sealed spirit/ghost/elemental/ethereal can survive outside the orb. The number you roll is the number of rounds the spirit is able to manifest itself.This isn't ideal for storing your dead friend's spirit, but more for an quick use battle tactic. *You are unable to communicate with the spirit inside the orb, without first summoning it. 2) Perfected Soul Stone. 600 gold. *Creatable within the first roleplay. *One spirit/ghost/elemental/ethereal per orb. *If the orb is destroyed while the spirit/ghost/elemental/ethereal is stored within it, the aforementioned beings are destroyed as well, eliminating the chance for them to be resurrected. *If used to summon the spirit within, a d20 roll must be made to determine the duration in which the sealed spirit/ghost/elemental/ethereal can survive outside the orb. The number you roll is the number of rounds the spirit is able to manifest itself before having to be resealed into the orb. - You do not need Syka to reseal the SAME spirit into the orb *You are able to communicate with the spirit/ghost/elemental/ethereal inside the orb, without releasing it. 3) Custom 800+ (explanations in the Sandraea forum for details) *One to three spirit/ghost/elemental/ethereal(s) per orb. *Time to make is an issue. These stones take upwards of a week to make. *Customization has to be approved by admins *Nigh indestructible without blessed equipment. *If the orb is destroyed while the spirit/ghost/elemental/ethereal is stored within it, the aforementioned beings are destroyed as well, eliminating the chance for them to be resurrected. *Depending on certain modifications, price will vary *You are able to communicate with the spirit/ghost/elemental/ethereal inside the orb, without releasing it. 'Animal Potion (Any') MUST be roleplayed for 1 Charge 200 - 400 gold The ability to transform into any animal, regardless of its rarity is one you have earned by supplying the required ingredients, but not without a price. Roll a d20 to determine the number of posts the potion is effective. Roll a second d20 at the end of those rounds, 18 - 20 means you stay in that form until you receive Sykas antidote. Category:Shops